dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
The Radiant Youth
General In Dungeon Siege III, The Radiant Youth is a side character who aids the player throughout the story by explaining key background information about the history of Aranna and recent events. Despite appearing as a child to the player, he is definitely extremely old with records of his sighting dating back to the formation of the 10th Legion. The Radiant Youth plays a very important part in the story of Dungeon Siege III. He has taken it upon himself to protect the seed of the dead Creator God in the Mornweald. He is disturbed by the player entering the Mornweald and advises extreme caution, urging the player to leave the Mornweald as soon as possible, as well as promising to never return. The Radiant Youth apparently has the ability to change his form. To some, he appears as a young child with radiating golden hair while to others, he appears as a great warrior whose shield is a defense for the weak and whose sword casts down the evil. Personality The Radiant Youth has an unusual personality. Although appearing as a child to the player, enveloped in yellow light, he speaks as if he has seen hundreds of years go by and as such, is incredibly wise. When he speaks, there is a tiny echo to his voice. The Radiant Youth always encourages pacifism in any conflict and when Jeyne Kassynder is being held trial, he hints to the player that she should be spared, in order to rebuild the kingdom. The Radiant Youth is also very protective of the Mornweald. He tells the player that they should leave and never come back, lest the seed of the Creator God be used for further evil, like what Jayne did to Hugh Montbarron and the 10th Legion. History Records of the Radiant Youth first date back the founding of the 10th Legion. He first appeared to the soldiers who would one day come together to form the legion and overthrow the 3rd Legion who had become bitter and distasteful of the world. The Radiant Youth appears to be able to manipulate the minds of individuals, causing them to have dreams in which he appears. He also has great control over magic, as he sends the Player back to the edge of the Mornweald after their first discussion, with the players companion believing that it was all but a dream. It is also likely that he has extremely powerful physical strength although this is never displayed as he constantly encourages pacifism where possible. Azunai Relation Debate There is strong belief that The Radiant Youth is Azunai himself. After Azunai fought on the battlefield at the Plain of Tears, he rose to godhood, or something similar, and became The Radiant Youth. However this is impossible. The Battle of the Plain of Tears took place a very large amount of time after the formation of the 10th Legion and as such, there is no logical way for Azunai to appear before he was born, even though they look very similar in appearance. Another theory suggests that Azunai came down to the mortal plane of existence to fight Zaramoth, although there is almost no evidence to support this. However it would tie in with the canon error concerning the Creator Gods, thus making him one before the battle of the Plain of Tears. Category:Characters Category:Dungeon Siege III Characters